


Back In the 90s

by stratusdreams



Category: Blood (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Mildly Suggestive Content, Other, PG-13, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: Written for Yume Week Day 1: "First"Millie's best friend, Gabriella, wants them to meet Caleb, an up-and-coming rock star in Austin, Texas.
Relationships: Caleb/Self Insert
Kudos: 1





	Back In the 90s

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little AU because Caleb in grunge clothing is... very good.

**_Austin, Texas, 1992_ **

“C’mon, Mil, it’s gonna be fun, I promise!” Gabriella set down the hair curler and smiled at Millie through the mirror. “You look great. Trust me, you’re gonna look so fly out there, and you’re gonna turn _so_ many heads.” Gabriella’s butterfly hair clips glittered in the low light. She’d put red clips at the top of her dreads to match her two flannels and lipstick. She looked the part of a gorgeous rockstar -- she was performing that night at the club, after all.

“I’m not so sure…” Millie replied, examining their reflection in the mirror. Gabriella had dolled them up with pale purple eyeshadow and pink lip gloss, then curled their bobbed brunette hair. She’d even lent them a flannel and a leather miniskirt for the night, so they wouldn’t look out of place. Gabriella had always been the fashionable one of the two. Millie dressed like a perpetually distressed IT guy most of the time: sweaters, jeans, and their thick rimmed glasses. _So_ not cool. At least their Nirvana t-shirt made them seem like maybe they belonged in the club. 

“Ohmigosh, Mil, they’re gonna bug out when they see you, trust me.” Gabriella placed her chin on Millie’s head and grinned. “Especially Caleb.”

Caleb was the guy Gabriella wanted Millie to meet. He was the lead singer and guitarist for the band Gabriella was a member of -- The Chosen. “I know he isn’t your normal type,” she’d explained. “But he’s like, hella great, and he may look a lil scary, but he’s like, soooo sweet.” 

Millie was nervous. They'd never met a rocker guy, and if Caleb was half as cool as Gab said he was, he would never look twice at them. "I'll give it a shot," they finally said. 

"Don't you worry about a thing, ok? I've already got you a reserved spot, and there's bouncers everywhere so no freak-os are gonna hurt you." Gabriella offered them her hand. "Now, let's bounce!"

The club was already nearly packed when Millie and Gabriella arrived. Millie already felt painfully out of place. They pulled their leather skirt down, adjusting it as Gabriella nudged them in the door. She shouted to the bouncer, “I’m in the band this is my Very Important Person! Outta my way!”

The 6’3” tall Gabriella led the 4’11” Millie to the front of the stage, in front of a crowd control rope. “Best seat in the house,” she said with a smile. “Now, just sit tight -- I gotta dip to go warm up with the band, but we’ll be out in like, thirty minutes tops. See ya!” With that, Gabriella gave Millie’s shoulder a squeeze and left for the back of the club. Millie stood awkwardly by the stage. Their fishnets chafed their thick thighs, and they nervously fiddled with the hem of their red plaid flannel. 

Finally, the lights dimmed and the crowd screamed. Millie was jostled to the side slightly by a gang of groupies, though a glare from a nearby bouncer sent the girls skittering (but grumbling) away. A rough voice shot through the dark. “Who’s fuckin ready?”

A young man with long brown hair, wearing a black cardigan over a t-shirt with ripped up jeans, appeared at the front of the stage. His hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and he wielded a shiny black guitar. He glanced down into the crowd and caught Millie’s gaze, giving them a sly smile. They gulped. _That must be Caleb…!_

As the set began, Caleb kept looking down at Millie, and they felt their heart jump whenever their gaze met his. He was hot. And he was so, so far out of Millie’s league that it wasn’t even funny. They shrank back against the crowd control fence. Maybe they should leave now, and save themself the embarrassment? No, because Gabriella would find out, and they’d never hear the end of it. Besides… if all those 80s flicks were to be believed, maybe a cool guy _could_ fall for someone as dorky and shy as them?

The performance ended, and the crowd went wild. The band exited the stage, and Millie stood stiffly by the front, shuffling from foot to foot. The groupies kept giving them weird glances and whispering among themselves. It made Millie feel even more anxious. 

“Millie!” Gabriella’s familiar voice rang out across the dance floor, and they felt relief wash over them -- until they spotted Caleb behind her. They swallowed hard and waved tensely as the duo approached. “Mil, this is Caleb. Caleb, Millie.” She turned to the band’s singer and explained, “Mil’s been my best friend since seventh grade. They’re like, hella cool.” Gabriella prodded at their shoulder, and they stepped forward. “So… I’m gonna bounce, and let you two hit it off! Millie, lemme know if you need me, okay? Bye!” With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Caleb nodded to the door of the club. “I gotta go for a smoke break. You wanna come with?”

“Yeah, sure,” Millie said, trying to feign confidence as they followed him. They didn’t smoke. They had never smoked. They hoped he wouldn’t ask if they wanted a cig.

Caleb and Millie stepped around the corner of the building. As they rounded the corner, he explained, “I like it out here, ‘cause I don’t get bothered on the side of the buildin’.” His voice had a pleasant Southern lilt, and Millie thought they could listen to him speak and sing forever. He leaned against the brick, pulling out a pack of Marlboros from his leather jacket’s inner pocket, along with a bright red lighter. Millie propped themself up against the brick as well, watching Caleb place the cigarette between his lips and lit it. His eyes were like warm honey in the low light of the alleyway, and he somehow looked even more ethereal and handsome with the smoke billowing around his face. Caleb caught the staring and chuckled softly, causing them to blush. “You’re real cute, y’know that?” 

“Ah, thanks. You’re cute too.” Millie felt their heart begin to hammer against their ribs. “Sorry. I’m not good at first impressions.”

“I reckon you’re makin’ a fine impression.” He paused, taking another drag from the cigarette. “You don’t go to places like this much, huh?”

“How could you tell?” Millie asked sarcastically. “Gab dragged me along to meet you. And… I’m glad she did, because you seem cool. Like, way too cool.”

“Aw, shucks, I ain’t all that and a bag a chips. I’m just a guy.” Caleb laughed a little, giving them a grin. He took a moment to think before speaking. “You ever shotgun smoke?”

“No.” They did know about shotgun smoking, though. They’d seen it in a magazine once, and it was… intimate. 

“You want to?” Caleb turned to them, and in the darkness of the alley, his eyes were somehow magnificently bright. “I do it a lil' different than you’ve probably seen.”

“I do.” Millie’s heart would have leapt from their chest had it not been for their now-aching ribs. 

Caleb stepped closer and took another drag from his cigarette then, and leaned down from his seemingly towering height. With his free hand, he tilted their chin up, and his thumb brushed against their lip; Millie instinctively opened their mouth. With a surprisingly gentleness, Caleb kissed them, exhaling the bitter smoke. Millie breathed it in deeply, and their hands balled up Caleb’s t-shirt. They could vaguely feel his own heart pounding in tandem with their own. Finally, he pulled back, and Millie exhaled the smoke. They coughed, and then glanced apologetically at Caleb. “Sorry. I haven’t ever smoked…”

“It’s alright, Millie,” he said, and his voice was a delightful purr. He was still so close to them -- Millie couldn’t stop themself from leaning forward to kiss him again. His lips were soft, so goddamn _soft_ , and the scent of smoke and cologne that clung to him was intoxicating. Caleb wrapped his free arm around them and pulled them against his strong broad chest. “You sure do like kissin’ me, huh?” he whispered gently. 

Millie’s face flushed, and they glanced away. “Um. I just…” They drew a shaky breath as Caleb teased their lip. 

“Ain’t you just the sweetest little thing?” He stood back up, putting out his cigarette giving them a smirk. “You got anywhere to be tonight?”

“Not unless I’m going somewhere with you,” Millie replied, surprisingly themself with their boldness. “I just have to let Gab know -- she’s my roommate.”

“Not a problem, darlin’. I’ll be outside, and we’ll take a cab to my place.”

Millie stepped back into the club to see Gabriella with her other female bandmate perched on her lap. She gave them a cheeky grin. “So…?”

“I’ll call you to pick me up in the morning.”

Gabriella’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. “Millie! You slut!” she teased. “Use protection, okay?”

Millie rolled their eyes. “Who said I was gonna sleep with him?”

  
“You did! You’re going to his house!”

“I--”

“Just goooo,” Gabriella laughed, winking at Millie. “Have a good night, Mil. Enjoy yourself!”

Millie huffed in fake annoyance, but still told Gabriella that they loved her and they’d see her in the morning. Having been the best of friends since middle school -- and having been through so much together -- saying “I love you” was as natural as breathing. Millie was truly thankful that Gabriella was in their life.

They went back outside, where Caleb had hailed a taxi; he politely opened the door for them and they hopped in, tucking their flannel tight around their body. The singer noticed them shivering slightly and offered for them to snuggle up under his arm. Millie gladly accepted. He was warm and sturdy, and he felt _safe_.

His apartment was a twenty minute drive from the club. It was a small flat on the ninth floor, and Millie was surprised to find it relatively clean. Sure, there were stacks of sheet music on the coffee table, and the kitchen table needed some love, but they could see the floor and walk with ease. 

As Caleb tossed his jacket and cardigan onto the couch, Millie found their voice. “Do you do that with everyone you take outside?” they asked.

“Hmm?”

“Smoke with them. Kiss them.” Millie shrugged. “I mean… I was just curious. It’s not a big deal. Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.” Caleb nodded towards what must have been his bedroom. “And I only do it with belles named Millie.” He winked, and Millie felt their face heat up. The singer offered his hand, and Millie gladly took it, following him to his small room.

They sat on his bed, and Caleb pulled an old acoustic guitar from its stand and sat at their side. “Give me a song.”

“Umm…” Millie racked their brain for any “cool” music, but found none. “Well, it’s a little dorky, but… David Bowie. ‘As the World Falls Down.’ It’s, like, my favorite.”

“A _Labyrinth_ fan? Gab was right. You’re cool as hell.” Caleb smiled warmly, strumming the guitar and tapping his nails on the wooden body. He thought for a moment, then began to play the opening of the song. Warmth settled in Millie’s chest as they listened to him. His talented, calloused fingers plucked the strings with such elegant precision that Millie couldn’t help but envy the guitar. Oh, to be in his arms, his hands…

“How was it?” Caleb’s voice snapped them from their thoughts, and Millie blushed. 

“It was wonderful. You’re so good at guitar,” they said lamely. They didn’t really know what else to say in their silly lovedrunk stupor.

“Why, thank ya kindly.” He set the guitar down and scooted back onto the bed. Millie followed him and laid at his side, finding comfort in the way he wrapped his arms around them. 

They did end up making out quite a bit that night, but it didn’t go further. Millie became skittish -- not by any fault of Caleb’s. But he was completely understanding, and immediately stopped, asking Millie if they were alright. His touch was gentle as he stroked their cheek. “Do you want to be held, or do ya want me to back off?”

“Hold me, please,” Millie replied, leaning into his touch. “I just… I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.” He kissed their forehead. “I ain’t gonna make ya do anything ya don’t want to, ever, okay?” When Millie snuggled into his chest, he chuckled, the low sound reverberating in his chest. “Aww. How about I grab ya a shirt to sleep in, and we’ll spend the night in bed?”

“That sounds nice.” It was well past five a.m., and exhaustion was taking hold of Millie. They yawned and stripped out of the rest of their clothes, putting on the shirt Caleb tossed at them. _Alice In Chains_ , it said. Millie thought the name sounded familiar. They were sure Caleb would tell them who that was. 

Caleb crawled back into bed and Millie curled up at his side, laying their head on his chest. Sleep overtook them in mere minutes as Caleb’s warmth and kindness washed over them.

The next morning, Millie awoke to find him already making breakfast. He stood at the stovetop in a pair of sweatpants, his messy brown hair tied back into a low ponytail once more. “Mornin’, sunshine,” he said, not even looking up from the pancakes he was making. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm.” Millie rubbed at their eyes and noticed the clock -- 10 a.m. They’d have to give Gabriella a call soon. “Thank you for breakfast, Caleb. I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” He finished the pancakes and plated three for Millie, along with scrambled eggs. The two sat at the table and began to eat. “What are your plans for the day?”

“Well… I was gonna call Gab. Let her know what’s up.” Millie smiled sheepishly. “I figured you’d want me to go home or something.”

“Actually, I was wonderin’ if you wanted to go to the mall or somethin’. Just hang out.” Caleb took a sip of water and for the first time since they’d met him the night before, he seemed a bit shy. “I know we just met, but I think you’re a delight. And I wanna spend more time with ya.”

“O-oh. Me?” They couldn’t stifle a nervous giggle. “Um. Yeah. I’d love that. I’ll just let Gab know so she doesn’t think I got murdered or somethin’.”

“Fair, fair.” He could be reading straight out of the phone book and Millie would still be in love with his voice. 

They called Gabriella after breakfast, leaving a message on the answering machine, then went to get dressed. Millie groaned in annoyance -- in their haste to remove their clothes the night before, they’d gotten red lipstick all over their Nirvana t-shirt. 

“You can wear one of mine.” Caleb gestured to his drawer, having entered the room and seen Millie despairing over their shirt. “I got plenty, darlin’. Take your pick.”

Millie selected a Metallica shirt from Caleb’s plethora of band t-shirts, brushed their hair, and made an attempt to fix their makeup. Whatever. It didn’t matter, they mused. Caleb still thought they were cute and wanted to hang out with them.

He took their hand as they left the apartment. As Millie and Caleb got into the elevator, he squeezed their hand. Millie smiled up at him. They hoped they got to spend many more passionate Friday nights and lazy Saturday mornings with him.


End file.
